A Friendly Rivalry
by GreyEyes1992
Summary: Hidan and Sasuke had become pretty close, given the circumstances of all that had happened. One thing however, stood between them. Their love for Shidonii. Both boys want to win her back, but not without a little help. Who will win? One shot based off of Secrets of Leaf High written for Jojo. Enjoy! Rated T for Hidan's mouth


**So this is all going to be from Sasuke's viewpoint, unlike our main story which has more than one. This oneshot is for Jojo who won my little contest from SOLH, who wanted to see some kind of rivalry between Deidara and Hidan over Shidonii. Though the idea I had ended up working with Sasuke and Hidan better. So i'm going to write her another one shot involving Deiara later. Anyway, Shidonii seems to have gone MIA the past few days as well, and I really want to write, so if anyone else wants to see some kind of oneshot, spinoff, etc. send me a message. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I sat in Algebra, watching Shidonii focus on the test in front of her. _'She's so adorable when she's frustrated like that.'_ I thought. My eyes wandered to the side and I noticed I wasn't the only one who had their eye on her. Hidan sat across from her, sneaking glances of her as he worked on his own test. I gripped my pencil tighter as Hidan looked up and smirked. The pencil snapped in my hand as I returned the look with a glare. Now that her and Deidara were broken up there was nothing stopping either of us from trying to win the girl over. I need to make my move before Hidan does.  
"Alright guys, pencils down." At the teachers command and the groans of the students around me, I looked down at my paper and mentally smacked myself. Not one question answered.  
I ran after Shidonii as soon as the bell ran and reached her locker, leaning on the one beside it, just as Hidan reached her other side.  
"Hey guys," she said with a smile, "what's up?" I began trying to talk to her, only to be drowned out by Hidan. Shidonii looked back and forth between us and slowly backed away. "Okay, I'll just...see you two later." she said, giving us a confused look and hurrying away. Hidan turned to me and glared.  
"Now look what the fuck you did, Uchiha."  
"Me? Your disgusting face probably scared her away. I will win Shidonii back."  
"Not a chance in hell. She'd never take a douchbag like you back. We'll just see who she wants. May the best man win."  
"I plan to."

I leaned over my sisters chair staring at the laptop past her shoulder. She sighed, closing it and spun around.  
"What do you want?"  
"Help me win Shidonii back." I pleaded.  
"Why on earth would I do that?"  
"Because you don't want to see her end up with Hidan." I smiled, knowing there was no way Aki would want to see her best friend with Hidan. She thought for a moment before replying.  
"Shidonii isn't stupid enough to take back either of you dumbasses."  
"Come on, Aki. Please! I'll do anything you tell me."  
"Anything?" She asked, with a smile on her face that thoroughly frightened me.

Sunday morning I looked once more in the mirror. "Are you sure girls like this? I look ridiculous." I said, taking in the image of myself. Aki had shoved me into a muscle shirt this morning and I wasn't exactly thrilled with it.  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Girls love these kind of things, I promise!" She laughed as she shoved me out the door. I hurried to Shidonii's house, shivering in the cold air. I knocked on her door, and was surprised when Hidan answered, wearing the same exact shirt I was.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Just as the words left my mouth, Shidonii appeared behind Hidan and smiled at me.  
"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me." I answered, suddenly feeling shy.  
"Oh, well Hidan just made us lunch. Oh I know! How about you eat lunch with us and then we'll all go together. There's plenty of food." she said, pulling me into the house. I walked into the kitchen and saw an array of food on the table. Shidonii quickly fixed another plate and motioned for me to sit down. _'I didn't know Hidan could cook.'_ I thought as I sat down and took a bite of chicken. Choking on my food I quickly realized he couldn't. Looking up at Shidonii, I could see she was thinking the same thing.  
"Wow, this food is, very interesting Hidan." she said. Hidan quickly grabbed Shidonii's plate and started scraping half of it onto his plate.  
"It's okay that you don't like it. I'll finish it so that there's no waste!" He exclaimed, shoving food into this mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed her plate from him, scrapping the rest of the food onto my plate.  
"So will I." I said, shoving food into my mouth as well. As I locked eyes with Hidan he ate faster, and I quickened my pace to match his.

~Ten minutes later~

"You guys really shouldn't have eaten all of that, that quickly." Shidonii said, looking at us with concern as we walked from the parking lot to the entrance of the amusement park. I glanced at Hidan and I could tell he was feeling just as sick as I was. Though neither of us would admit it, competing with food was not a good idea. As we passed a row of cars a dog jumped out of one and bared it's teeth.  
"Creepy dog." Shidonii said, walking past it while keeping her distance.  
"It's okay Shidonii, I'll chase the dog away!" I shouted, remembering Aki's advice of always protecting the girl.  
"Umm that's alright Sasuke, I'm sure if we give him his distance he'll lea-"  
"Shoo dog." I said walking toward it and waving my hands. "Go away!" The dog lowered it's head and growled louder, showing more of its teeth. It took a step toward me as I took one back. "Nice doggy?" The dog lunged at me and I screamed as he chased me toward the entrance of the park.

"Wow, Uchiha. You scream like a fuckin girl." Hidan said, as Shidonii wrapped a bandage around the dog bite on my arm.  
"I told you to leave the poor thing alone." She sighed.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
The rest of the day consisted of Hidan and I competing over every game we could find and trying desperatly to beat each other to the spot by Shidonii on each ride. As the day came to an end, we stopped at one last ride, one I was sure would make Shidonii cling to me in fear. The perfect way to comfort her. As the slingshot ride came into view I smirked at Hidan. I grabbed Shidonii's hand and pulled her after me into the line. I would definitely ride this one with her. Hidan sulked into line after us. When it was finally our turn to ride, Shidonii looked at us and shrugged.  
"Actually guys, I'm kind of tired and not really up for this one. I'm gonna sit this one out. Have fun though." she said, making her way out of the line.  
"What? Wait, Shidonii!" I called after her, as the guy ushered in Hidan and I.  
"Why the fuck do I get stuck riding this with you?!" Hidan asked.  
"Well, sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to ride it with Shidonii. Aki said it'd be the perf-"  
"Wait, did you just say Aki told you to do all this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me, as we strapped ourselves into the ride.  
"Yeah, she said she'd help me win Shidonii back."  
"That fuckin bitch! She was helping me! She's the one that told me I should cook for Shidonii even though she knows I've never cooked a damn thing in my life!"  
"Wait, Aki set us up?" As Hidan was about to reply the ride launched us into the air and we both screamed, clinging to each other.

Aki fell out of her chair in a fit of laughter as we followed Shidonii into the basement. Both Hidan and I were a mess, our hair in disarray and sick to our stomachs. Not to mention the giant dog bite that was still throbbing on my arm. Shidonii looked back at us with a sympathetic look before walking over and plopping down in Diedara's lap, giving him a quick kiss. Our jaws dropped as we looked at them.  
"When the fuck did you two start dating again?!" Hidan yelled.  
"Hm? About a week ago yeah." Deidara replied.  
"A week ago? That was before we asked Aki..." Hidan and I turned to Aki at the same time, and her laughing quickly stopped.  
"Run." I said.  
"Run fast." Hidan finished as we both took off after Aki up the stairs


End file.
